Spring
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: Yagi Tomoya never actually falls in love so easily. He is the type of guy who is friendly with everyone. As you know it, he likes cute faces. Will his heart change after seeing the new student, Hoshimi Yamasaki?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The new girl.**

It was a beautiful day in the month of spring. Cherry blossoms were blooming on the trees. The wind blew the cherry blossoms.I walked down the road to my new school, Morinomiya academy. I was nervous. The beat of my heart went faster each step I take.

When I reached the gate of the school. I saw a lot of students talking to each other. They greeted each other. " It's gonna be tough for me this year," I thought to myself. I hope I can make some friends today. I walked to my new classroom. Everything was new to me. I was the first to reach the class. I placed my bag on any chair I could find.I decided to check out my new school while waiting for school bell to ring.

**KRIINNGG.**

" Better get to class now," I told myself. I walked to the classroom. When I opened the door, I saw a boy standing infront of the classroom while holding my bag. " Hey! That's my bag!" I shouted furiously at him. He turned to me and said " Oh sorry. But this bag was on my sit." He explained to me. I realised how embarassing it was for me to shout at him. I bowed to him with my face red with embarrasment saying " I am really really sorry about that. I'll be careful next time." He patted my head and said " It is okay. People makes mistakes all the time."

" Eh? Why didn't he scold me?" Me thinking while recieving my bag from the boy."actually your sit is right next to mine," He said while pointing to the empty desk next to his. " eeehhh? That was where my desk was supposed to be? Oh I'm really sorry. I just liked the view from where you sit. I am sorry for being so selfish! And thank you. The boy smiled and laughed at me sillyness." Hey that is rude!" I scolded him without thinking. I looked at everybody. They all looked suprised. I was so confused. The boy explained " Actually nobody has ever scolded me. But it is okay. I gained a new experience." " oh okay. If that is fine with you. Now excuse me, I will be going to my desk." I said while feeling a bit embarrased.

* * *

**Lunch break**

" ah,finally it is time to eat." I thought to myself. I looked at everyone in the classroom. It looked like they are eating in a group. I felt a bit lonely. I laid my eyes on the boy that helped me earlier. He was eating alone.' Perhaps I could go and eat with him.' I seems that I had bought an extra bread. ' I could share one with him!'." Hello," I greeted the lonely boy.'Hmm. No reply.' I went to his face and greeted him again. He was so suprised he almost fell from his chair. I laughed out loud like a maniac. He managed to sit properly. " What were you thinking. You spacing out just now," I asked him. " Oh, it's nothing," He said while smiling at me." Anyways, do you want this?" I offered him a chocolate bread. " Thanks," He said. I noticed that he never puts up a real smile on his face. " Again with the fake smile," I said quietly while resting my head on the table." Did you say something?" He asked me. " What? I did not say anything," I answered him. Thank god he didn't catch that or else he will be super depressed.

**KRIINNGG**

I went back to my desk. I said thank you to him. During the lesson, I looked at him from my desk wondering what his problem really was. Why he wouldn't smile generously. After the lesson, I asked him " Hey, wanna walk home together?". " Oh sorry, but I have plans for today. Maybe next time?" He answered me. " Okay!". I thought that I would walk home straight away. It seems that my curiousity drove me insane. I wanted to know more about his problem so I followed him. He went inside a Babysitting club. That is not really weird considering that he is that type of guy.

* * *

**After school.**

I decided to go inside the babysitting club aswell. When I walked into the club, I saw a bright smile on his face as he played with the active children. It was rare to see that bright smile on his face. I was happy that I could see it. It seemed that Tomoya kun had noticed me. I met his eye. My face turned red. I didn't think straight. I quickly ran to the playground near the daycare. Did I tell you that I hate making eye contacts. Especially with handsome boys like Tomoya kun. My heart will beat like crazy if I did that!

A few minutes later, I had calmed down.' Dammit heart! If you do that again you are going to get me in trouble.' I blamed myself. Sooner or later, I saw Tomoya kun walking out of the classroom. Ah! My heart is beating like crazy again! My body won't move!. My face was red like a tomato as I hid behind the slide at the playground. I waited for Tomoya to leave.

After that, I decided to visit the babysitting club that I mentioned earlier. The people there were mostly juniors except for the daycare owner. At that time, all the children there already went back home except a small little boy named Kotarou. So, you could say that it was pretty late. I asked one of the juniors named Ryuu kun about Tomoya kun.

" Ryuu kun, what do you think of Tomoya kun," I asked without any hesitation.

" Oh, Tomoya senpai is a very nice person eventhough he is a pervert," smiled Ryuu kun.

" What? He is a pervert?"

" No. He just likes little children A LOT. It's just that Nakayoshi senpai calls him a pervert for a reason," he explained.

" Ok. Thanks for the info," I said feeling reliefed. I think it would weird if Tomoya kun WAS a pervert. But, that would never happen. Or so I thought.

" I wonder why you are asking about Tomoya senpai, Yamazaki senpai."

" Eh... Erm Well you could say that I was just curious," I said while blushing. I don't think he knows what is going on. He looked like the dense type of person.

* * *

**At night.**

It was a cold night. I was in my house laying on my bed while waiting for dinner to be served. Needless to say, I was still thinking about what happened this morning." Ah, I wonder how Tomoya kun is doing with his life," I thought while sighing.'eh why am I thinking of him?' I asked myself while my face turned red. I wonder, are there other people like him? I knew that there were many types of people that I haven't met. I was lucky to get to meet one of them. ' Ah, what a small world ,' I thought.

* * *

**The next morning**

" ahhhhhhh," I yawned as I walked to school feeling and looking like a zombie. It seemed that I didn't get to sleep last night. I was thinking of ways to figure out the problem that Tomoya kun has. My eyes were red. You can't see it though. My eyes was covered with my long black hair was messy ( like usual). I don't really have time to make myself look pretty. I was always in a rush.

Did you know why I was in a rush? It's because I couldn't wait to go the library to do some research about the weird Tomoya kun. Why is he always smiling? That was what I always wanted to know about him. Normally people would go see their other friends at a different classroom. Not me, I am always the quiet one. The one you would find weird. People like talking to other people. I like reading books. They tell me stories that are far more interesting and they also teach a very valuable lesson. Not like the teengers here.

As I was looking through the books, I suddenly fell asleep. It was very cosy indeed. Sleeping here in the library. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I was too sleepy. When I woke up, there was someone's blazer on my back. I smiled. What a nice person. When I said that, I knew it could be no other than Tomoya kun. I walked back to the classroom. It seemed that class has already started. I carefully lowered my body and used the backdoor to enter the classroom. I quickly went to my seat that was next to Tomoya kun's. It looked like Tomoya kun is also asleep. Not just Tomoya kun, the whole class is. Of course, what did you expect. It was Math class. I giggled quietly. I put my book on my table and carefully layed my head on my table. I looked at Tomoya kun's face. My face was close to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : What is this feeling?**

My face was never as close as this. My face was so red my ears turned red too. It felt like my head was going to explode! I have never felt this feeling before. It felt like I wanted to squel like a fangirl. I turned my head to the other side. Finally, I had calmed down. I tried to sleep it out. It didn't work. I kept thinking of him and each time I thought of him my heart beats faster and faster . It looks like I'll just close my eyes. Before I managed to close my eyes, the school bell rang. I was so suprised I almost screamed. Luckily, I closed my mouth with my hands before I managed to scream.

After a few minutes, the whole class woke up except Tomoya. Ah,what now? I complained. I decided to wake him up by shaking his body right and left. I moved his body like I mentioned. It didn't work. I tried so many ways to wake him up. It still didn't ! This guy is a sleeping master! I was getting impatient, so I grabbed his head and banged it against his table. Bang! Luckily, the loud sound didn't attract so many attention. He finally woke up. " Ow! My forehead hurts," He said while rubbing his forehead." I think we better get you to the infirmary," I suggested. " alright, let's go." he agreed. I accompanied him to the infirmary feeling guilty. I'll tell him the truth later and apologize.

* * *

**At the infirmary.**

" Sensei?".' There was no answer. Oh well, I guess I'll just take care of him then,' I thought. I told Tomoya to lay on the bed in the infirmary. I took some medicine to treat his forehead. I sat on a chair next to the bed Tomoya was laying on. " I'm sorry," I said while treating his forehead. " For what?" Tomoya replied. " For banging your head on the table," I continued. " Oh, it's okay," He said. I knew he was going to react like that. In fact, he reacts like that to everything. Even if it isn't his fault. I got fed up and said bluntly, "Hey, what is wrong with you?"." Huh?" he answered with his face looking confused. " Why do you put on a fake smile on your face when you are with me and the class. But not with Nakayoshi kun and the children in the daycare,". " ..." the blank faced Tomoya couldn't answer me._ " _I have always watched you with the children. You always smile brightfuly when you are with them. I don't understand. Do you find it boring talking with me and the class? "

I stood there, standing next to the suprised Tomoya. I didn't know what I was doing. Anger was taking over my mind. I couldn't control my mouth. The words suddenly came out." Ah, I'm sorry. Please forget about what I said just now. Now please rest, " I said, trying to hold back my tears. I walked out of the infirmary and closed the door. I smiled at him before walking out. I didn't want him to be depressed. I tried to walk casually to the class. Ah, still I can't hold back these tears. Suddenly, I felt tears going down my cheeks. It was useless. I can't do this to him. I can't change who he is. I ran back to the infirmary.

When I opened the door, I saw Tomoya looking at his reflection on the window. I could tears going down his cheeks on the reflection at the mirror. Come on, don't cry. " Tomoya! I'm sorry!" I shouted at him from far. He turned to me and said with his cracked voice , " Why do you always say sorry?". " Because I make a lot of mistakes," I said to him calmly. " No you don't!" He denied. " But everyone makes mistakes right? that is what you said right?" I said to him while smiling brightfully. " That is right, we learn from our mistakes," he said. " yeah and I am sorry for trying to change who you are! But cheer up okay?" I said to him cheerfully. " oh okay if you say so!" He said with a big and bright smile. Ah, what a cute smile. NO. Calm yourself down Hoshimi!" Alright! Let us get back to class!" I said to him. He grabbed my hand and he ran to the class. Doki! doki! Crap, get it together. Anymore than this I will lose it!

* * *

When we arrived at the class, there was no one there. I looked at the clock above the blackboard in our classroom. The clock shows 6:00. Ah crap! School is finished. Tomoya kun looked totally confused and didn't know what was going on. Wait, don't tell me! He's and airhead! I grabbed his hand with my face completely red, grabbed our bags and ran towards the school's entrance. God, what kind of test are you giving me today?


End file.
